


A Little Bit Longer

by PiningTsukkiEnthusiast



Series: Soulmate AUs [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :), Akaashi Fell First, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bokuto Koutarou's Birthday, Fluff, Fukurodani Wins Nationals, Happy Birthday Bokuto Koutarou, I don't trust myself tbh so we go with t to be safe, Implied Bokuto/Akaashi/Kuroo/Kenma, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, This could be rated g but yknow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yeehaw you've seen my hand now I guess there's nothing to hide, You Should Expect That From Me By Now, and some, bokuakakuroken will be boyfriends, eventually, just some soft stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast/pseuds/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast
Summary: Koutarou didn’t realize his soulmate was in love with him until he went to take a shower in the middle of Nationals, his last year of high school.“Uh, Bokuto,” Konoha said, stopping him in the locker room. “You got something on your chest.”“Hah? Wait, I’m not falling for that, Konoha, nice try,” Koutarou replied, trying to shrug him off.“No, Bokuto, your soulmark,” Konoha said, grabbing Koutarou’s shoulders and leaning down to look. “Some sap the universe matched you up with. Who is it?”“Huh?” Koutarou craned his neck to try and read it, but he couldn’t see. “What does it say!?”“It says…We are the protagonists of the world.”Or: Bokuto's soulmate is in love with him, but he doesn't know who they are yet.





	A Little Bit Longer

Koutarou didn’t realize his soulmate was in love with him until he went to take a shower in the middle of Nationals, his last year of high school.

“Uh, Bokuto,” Konoha said, stopping him in the locker room. “You got something on your chest.”

“Hah? Wait, I’m not falling for that, Konoha, nice try,” Koutarou replied, trying to shrug him off.

“No, Bokuto, your soulmark,” Konoha said, grabbing Koutarou’s shoulders and leaning down to look. “Some sap the universe matched you up with. Who is it?”

“Huh?” Koutarou craned his neck to try and read it, but he couldn’t see. “What does it say!?”

“It says…_We are the protagonists of the world._”

“Really?” Koutarou wracked his brain for when someone said that to him. “I never heard anyone say that!”

“Sometimes, people say things to you without wanting you to hear it, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, suspiciously flushed as he pushed his way past. “They’ll tell you in time, I’m sure.”

“I wonder what that was about?” Konoha mused.

Koutarou thought he might know.

Nationals seemed to be soulmates season. Koutarou found out that Kuroo and Kenma had exchanged their words at the end of the Battle at the Trash Heap, and there were rumors flying about others exchanging soul words with Hinata Shouyou as their fated rival.

(Koutarou had heard of polyamorous soulmates, and having a few platonic soulmates, but _never_ had he found someone with so many fated rivals as Hinata Shouyou.)

And well, there was his soulmate. Burned onto his heart, but without a face to put to the words. Not that Koutarou didn’t have a feeling about who it was. No matter what people thought, he wasn’t as dense as he seemed.

He paid attention to his teammates’ emotions; theirs were just as important as his own on the court and off, of course. As the captain, he knew each of their ticks, when one of them was feeling off, if someone had overworked themself and needed to sit out for a brief moment. So, yes, he obviously realized how Akaashi’s ears were a little red at the tips and how his vice-captain wouldn’t quite meet his eye anymore.

Koutarou smiled, heart swelling with affection, and Akaashi stammered his way out of a conversation again. _Of course. Whenever you’re ready, Akaashi._

The first time Fukurodani went to Nationals, it was unreal. Koutarou felt like he was soaring, like nothing could bring him back down to earth. Now, it couldn’t even compare to this feeling: the feeling of standing on the court, fifth and final set again Karasuno, match point, drenched in sweat…

This was the end, no matter what happened.

Koutarou smiled at Akaashi. Whatever happened, he wanted to spike Akaashi’s toss one more time. The warmth in his heart blossomed and when gold eyes met steely grey, he knew:

_This is what it feels like, being in love with your soulmate._

A perfect toss, a perfect cross spike, the sound of rubber hitting the floor–

Silence. A whole thirty seconds of silence before the court erupted in screams.

The whole of the Fukurodani Volleyball Club was somewhere between screaming and sobbing. This was the dream – they were on top. Koutarou hugged Konoha and Komi and Sarukui and Washio and Onaga; he laughed through a choked sob when he saw Daichi run across the court to embrace and congratulate him and let himself cry into his fellow captain’s shoulder for a few seconds before pulling away.

Koutarou turned to see Akaashi, grossly sobbing just like the rest of them, but not being quite as swarmed for hugs and he tried to sniffle in the snot and stop the flow of tears. There was more pain than there should have been, for someone who just helped lead the team to winning Nationals.

“_AAAGHASSHIEEEE_!” Koutarou ran and scooped his setter up in a bone-crushing hug, holding him close.

Akaashi’s only response was a muffled cry.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Koutarou pulled back to hold Akaashi’s tear-stained face in his hands. “What’s this about?”

“Everyone’s crying, Bokuto-san.”

“You’re the only one who looks sad, ’Kaashi,” Koutarou countered, brushing away some stray tears.

Akaashi turned his head away, red with embarrassment.

“Hey, ’Kaashi?”

“What?”

Koutarou placed a gentle hand on Akaashi’s cheek and turned the setter’s face towards his own. “This isn’t it for us; y’know that, don’tcha?”

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “There’s no more games after this, Bokuto-san.”

Koutarou laughed. “Well, yeah. But you know that’s not what I’m talking about.” Koutarou let his eyes flash down to Akaashi’s lips before looking back up at him. “After all, we’re soulmates, aren’t we?”

Finally, Akaashi started to melt into Koutarou’s touch. “You figured it out?”

“It wasn’t that hard to piece together, y’know,” Koutarou teased, putting a hand on Akaashi’s waist to pull him a little closer. “And even if it was…I still would’a hoped it was you.”

Akaashi leaned into Koutarou like gravity tugging them together, until Koutarou couldn’t take it anymore and closed the gap between their lips. If it wasn’t for the sudden hush that fell over the gymnasium, he might’ve stayed there forever.

(As soon as it got quiet, though, Akaashi’s eyes shot open and he took a step back.)

“Later,” he promised, and Koutarou couldn’t wait.

The first to break the silence was Konoha with his ugly laugh, and the noise returned to the gym.

“I should’ve known it would be you two,” he laughed, clapping Koutarou on the back. “Take care of each other.”

“Of course,” Koutarou scoffed, putting Konoha in a headlock. “It’s time to line up, now.”

When they got back to the hotel, Koutarou pulled Akaashi into his room. “I wanna see something.”

Akaashi frowned, but didn’t argue.

Koutarou led Akaashi to the bed. “It’s not what you’re thinking,” he promised when Akaashi’s cheeks turned pink. “I just wanna see your soulmark.”

Akaashi exhaled. “Oh, yes, of course.”

Koutarou slowly undid the top few buttons of Akaashi’s shirt and pushed it aside, but he laughed when he saw it. “Oh, ’Kaashi, I’m so sorry,” he chuckled, resting his forehead against Akaashi’s chest. “I’m such an idiot.”

“Why?” Akaashi asked skeptically, tugging Koutarou away by his hair so he could see. “Oh my god.”

Koutarou laughed harder, falling back on the floor. “You put the sweetest thing on my heart, and I just screamed your name, obnoxious and mispronounced.”

Akaashi laughed too, clearly unbothered. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Bokuto-san.”

Koutarou pushed himself up on his elbows and looked up at Akaashi. “Y’know, ’Kaashi…since we’re gonna be soulmates and boyfriends and all that…maybe you should start calling me Koutarou.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened, red creeping up his neck. “I’ll take it into consideration.”

“Want me to start callin’ ya Keiji?” Koutarou teased, laughing again when Akaashi grabbed a pillow to cover his flaming face. “Akaashi, I love you.”

“Then stop teasing me,” Akaashi mumbled, reaching out to kick Koutarou.

“I’m sorry.”

Akaashi pulled the pillow away. “I suppose I should forgive you, since you’re my soulmate…Koutarou.”

Koutarou felt like his entire body was on fire, but he didn’t care. “I’m so in love with you!” he declared, tackling Akaashi into a hug. “I’m so glad you’re my soulmate.”

“Yeah,” Akaashi agreed, squirming in the hug to get into a more comfortable position. “Me too.”

“I wonder who our other soulmates are,” Koutarou mused, pushing Akaashi’s shirt aside to look at the small writing again. “The marks are kinda small, don’t’cha think?”

Akaashi shrugged. “It’s not uncommon to also have a few platonic soulmates.”

“Hmm.” Koutarou traced Akaashi’s soulmark with his finger. “I guess you’re right.”

“Do you think we’ll have more romantic soulmates?”

Koutarou hummed. “Maybe. Does it matter?”

Akaashi shrugged. “I guess not.” After a few quiet moments, Akaashi lifted his head. “Koutarou, we need to pack up to leave, you know.”

“I know.”

“So, we should do that.”

“In a minute?” Koutarou met Akaashi’s eyes. “I just wanna stay here with you a little bit longer.”

Akaashi smiled softly. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my most favorite owl boy, Bokuto Koutarou! Baby, if you were real, I'd marry you in an instant.
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/lovingyachi) for more celebrating of Bokuto's birthday!!


End file.
